


Day 17 - Wrongfully Accused

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Whumptober 2020, for more details concerning a possible trigger that contains a spoiler pls see the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Olly comes to Ellie to tell her about something he saw the night before. She doesn't want to believe it's true but there seems to be irrefutable evidence.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Day 17 - Wrongfully Accused

**Author's Note:**

> ok so to elaborate: **SPOILER AHEAD** a few characters come to the conclusion that another character was raped but that is not what happened. so warning for mentioned rape/non-con that is actually not rape/non-con. **END SPOILER**
> 
> pls ignore the plothole (if you notice it), I didn't know how to fix it so yeah.

He ran up to her and immediately started talking. “There’s something you need to know!”

She turned her head. “Olly, what are you doing here?”

“Please, hear me out, it's important!” He followed her inside.

She sighed and put her bag down near her desk.

“I witnessed an assault.”

Now she perked up. “Okay, give me the details. When, where, who, what.”

“It was last night.” He swallowed hard. “For the rest… I think it’s best if I showed you.”

She frowned. Couldn't he simply tell her? Why the secrecy?

He took out his phone and a cable and plugged it in. When he had copied the video onto the computer, he opened the file and pressed play.

Ellie watched with a small frown on her face but he could pinpoint the exact moment she recognised what was going on.

Her eyes widened. “No…” Even though it was night, she had recognised the window of Alec’s cottage. And a moment later, she had recognised Alec’s face through one of the windows, contorted in pain. He seemed to be on hands and knees and was being held up by a hand in his hair. He was clearly struggling, trying to loosen the hand that grabbed his hair, trying to pull away. She couldn't make out anything of the assailant but the rhythmic way in which Alec’s body rocked forward told her everything she needed to know.

She turned away, not being able to bear watching it any longer. She already felt like throwing up. A little warning might have been nice.

Olly skipped forward a little. “You need to see that part too. You wouldn't believe me if I told you who it is.”

She turned to look at him. “I know who it is, it’s Hardy.” Her voice shook a little.

“I meant who’s doing… that to him.”

“Oh…” Ellie gathered her courage and nodded grimly before turning back to the screen.

The man pushed Alec down onto the sheets and in the light that had previously shone on Alec’s face, she saw him. She recognised him. “No!” She shook her head. “No, it can't be.”

Olly paused the video.

“It can't be him…” Ellie leaned closer. Like that would help. Like she’d just have to look a little longer and suddenly she’d see that it wasn't him after all. “Olly, tell me this isn't true.”

He shook his head, looking more serious than ever. “I was there. I saw it. I watched this part again and again. Because… I thought it couldn't be him. He wouldn't do that. But it's him. It’s Paul.”

Ellie stared at the screen again. There was no doubt about it. It was him. No matter how much longer she’d look at it, it wouldn't change. “Shit…” She ran her hand through her hair. “Okay. Thanks, Olly.” She sighed, trying to sort her thoughts. “You’ll wait here, we’ll take your statement later. Go to room 3, the one with the kid’s area, it’s just around the corner.” She gestured in the vague direction. “I’ll bring him in.”

* * *

On his day off, Alec had planned to take a long walk along one of the scenic routes along the coast and partially through town and then spend the rest of the day at his cottage.

But he stopped as he passed the church. Because there was a police car parked in front of it. And then the door of the church opened and Ellie was dragging Paul to the car. His hands were cuffed, he looked confused, worried, in a near panicky state.

Alec stood there for a while, frozen in shock. What was going on? Why would they arrest Paul?

He knew that he needed to find out. But there was no trail down to the church from where he was standing. The only option to catch them before they drove off would be sliding and slipping down the steep hill that led to the fence around the graveyard. So his only realistic option was to run back along the footpath into town and from there to the police station.

The door of the car closed with a final slam and Ellie walked to the driver's side.

Once, he reached the square, Alec slowed down to catch his breath. When he had, he went inside and straight to the interview rooms.

He was lucky. They were behind the first door he opened.

“Miller, can I have a word?” he said sharply.

Ellie’s head whipped up, her eyes widened.

For the tape, she quickly stated the time before stopping the recording before following him outside.

“What do you have him in for?” He jerked his head in the direction of the door. He tried to stay calm but it was difficult. He had seen Paul’s expression in there, the way he had fidgeted. How bloody nervous and worried he was.

She frowned, a hint of worry flickered over her face.

“What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked impatiently.

She blinked, confusion settled in. “Does that mean you don't even remember?”

“What?” What was she talking about?

“Go to my desk, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Ellie made a detour to get Olly, Alec was leaning against her desk when they arrived.

She took a deep breath, her heart was beating faster. This was bad… if he really didn't remember… who knew how many times this had happened before. She sat down in her chair and took a deep breath. “Last night Olly was on his way to your cottage. And through your window… he saw this. She opened the video file and watched Alec's reaction as it played.

He frowned at first. Then his frown deepened. And then his eyes widened. “Why would you film that? Have you ever heard of privacy?” He looked at Olly over Ellie’s head.

He looked just as concerned and horrified as Ellie did now.

He shook his head and pulled at her chair and despite her protests, dragged her away from her computer. He then crouched down in front of her desk and deleted the video. He stood and held his hand out to Olly. “Give me your phone, unlocked and show me where I can find the video.”

Olly stared at him. “But-”

“Phone, now!” He didn't bother keeping his voice down. This whole ordeal, on his day off no less, was already pissing him off enough.

“Sir, I don't understand… Why would you cover for him after what he did to you?” Miller asked.

He stared back at her, trying to decipher the meaning of her words. When he understood, his eyes widened. It only fueled the anger and disappointment inside of him. “You think… You think Paul would… Bloody hell, Miller. Who do you think he is?” He shook his head with barely concealed anger and disgust. He grabbed the phone Olly held out to him. “Follow me.” Quickly, he went back to the interview room.

When the door opened, Paul jumped and looked up, his eyes wide.

Alec did his best to soften his features for now. No need to put him on edge more than he already was.

When the other two came in, he sat down on the desk by the empty seat next to Paul. “Sit.” He gestured at the two empty chairs on the other side of the table and pressed the button to restart the recording. “DI Hardy. Interview resumes at 9.43 am.”

Paul looked at them and then up at Alec. “Why am I here? She asked me where I was last night and said I assaulted someone…”

He took a deep breath to calm himself, getting ready to explain it properly. “Someone-” he glared at Olly. “came by my cottage last night.” He put the phone down in front of Paul and pressed play. “And he saw us, jumped to wrong conclusions, filmed it and came here this morning to report you. That’s why Miller brought you in.”

Paul watched the video for a moment, then it dawned on him. At least he knew what exactly it was about now… But this looked really bad for him, didn't it? Ellie wouldn't believe him if he tried to convince her it wasn't what she thought. Would this be enough evidence to convict him? He tried not to let his thoughts escalate too much. Alec was here now. He could be able to help, he would be able to help. Right?

“I don't understand,” Ellie said. “It's pretty clear what happened. Why are you taking his side?”

Alec sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “It's not what it looks like.”

She looked at him, still clearly suspicious and not believing a word of what he was saying. Then she looked over at Paul. “Describe what happened from your perspective.”

“It really isn't what you think it is. I’d never…” he trailed off, the thought too horrible for him to voice.

“So did someone else force you to do this?” she pressed on.

“No!” they both said simultaneously.

She looked from Alec to Paul and back. Then she took a deep breath. “Sir, your face at the start of… of the video-” she could barely bring herself to say it. “It’s obvious that you’re in pain and struggling to get free. And then the way he pushes you down.” Her voice wavered but she pressed on. “I am looking at it objectively, from a neutral perspective, putting aside who it is, like you told me to. And what I’m seeing doesn't look good. I don't see any way how this could be anything else than rape.”

Paul looked up at Alec, hoping that he would know what to say. Because he didn't, he couldn't bring himself to speak and even if he could, he wouldn't have known what to say.

“Yes, I told you that,” Alec said, struggling to keep his voice even. “But, Miller,” He waited for her to look at him. “Look at this situation. You’ve got the one you think committed a crime and you have the one who according to your theory is the victim.”

She nodded.

“How likely is it that a victim would defend their attacker in a situation like this?”

“It’s not unlikely. We’ve seen it before when the victim is scared of the attacker,” Ellie said.

He sighed. Technically she was right. “Do I look like I’m scared of him?”

“Not really. But then there’s the video. It's not fake. If it was you would have said so. In fact, both your reactions made obvious that it's real. So that-” she pointed at the phone. “definitely happened. And we all know what it looks like. So whatever happened, you’re not telling the truth.”

Alec groaned. In any other investigation, he was glad she was like this. That she didn't give up, that she didn't give in, that she listened to her gut and wanted to do right by the victim. But in this case, it was incredibly inconvenient. Slowly, he looked over at Paul. “We’ll have to tell her.”

Paul swallowed and nodded.

“Is that okay?” Alec asked, his voice softer.

“It’s not like I have many options, do I?” There was a slight tremble in his voice, he sounded a little scared but mostly bitter.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He took one of Paul’s hands in his own and entwined their fingers. As much to reassure Paul as to calm himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he looked over at Ellie. “We both fully consented to what we did.”

Her frown deepened. “I don't understand.”

“You don't need to understand,” he said slowly. He still hoped he wouldn't need to spell it out to her, he didn't want to. Certain private things were meant to remain just that. Private. “The only thing you need to understand is that Paul didn't do anything I didn't want him to do. He didn't harm me and at no point was I worried, he would.”

Ellie looked over at Paul again, still sceptical.

“It’s roleplay, sexual roleplay,” Paul said quietly, just loud enough to be heard.

Her frown deepened.

She was just about to say something when Olly shifted in his seat and leaned forward a little. “Actually… could I say something about that?”

She looked over at him. “Yeah, go ahead.” She still couldn't make sense of it. It looked like it might not be what she or Olly had thought but beyond that? She didn't know. She didn't know what to make of this.

“I’ve read about that. That kind of… roleplay. It’s a thing. It’s really something some people do,” Olly explained.

She still looked at him. “You’re sure about that?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

Ellie sighed and stared at the table for a while. She simply couldn't wrap her head around this… Why would they do it? It made no sense at all. How could they, or anyone really, enjoy something like that? She tried to push her personal thoughts aside and looked at Alec again. “Is that what it is?”

“It is,” Alec said.

She nodded. Some of the tension faded from her shoulders. She couldn't see Paul in a position to manipulate Alec of all people to this point where he defended him in a situation like this. He simply didn't seem the type. Though she had been wrong before. But then there was Olly. He had even heard about this kind of thing. His opinion had changed, he believed them now. He believed them even though he was the one who came to her with evidence against Paul.

Her eyes wandered to the phone on the table in front of Paul. Her eyes caught on their still entwined hands on the way there. She hadn't even really registered when that had happened. “So you’re… sleeping together? Or dating?”

“Dating,” Alec said, his voice was quiet but sure.

Paul nodded.

She took a deep breath, then exhaled. She thought about it for a while longer. “Okay,” she said eventually. “I believe you.”

The tension drained from Paul’s shoulders and he sighed in relief.

Alec let go of his hand and caressed his shoulders.

Ellie took the phone and pushed it over Olly. “Unlock it.” When he had, she handed it to Alec so he could delete the video.

They all stood and Alec handed Olly his phone back.

“I think we owe you an apology,” Ellie said, her eyes on Paul.

“Yes, I think you do.” His voice wasn't shaky anymore, instead he sounded hurt and bitter.

“I shouldn't have let my suspicion blind me,” she said. "I'm sorry."

“I’m sorry too,” Olly said. “It probably would have been better to ask you-” he looked at Alec- “first before kicking this loose.”

Paul nodded. “Apologies accepted.”

As they walked over the square in front of the police station, Alec asked: “Do you have any plans today?”

Paul turned his head to him. “Nothing I couldn't another day. Why?”

Alec looked at him for a short moment. “We could go to my cottage, spend the day together.”

Paul laughed quietly.

“Am I being ridiculous?”

He heard a hint of uncertainty in Alec’s voice, so he hurried to say: “No. Not at all.” He sheepishly smiled at Alec. “It’s sweet.”

A small smile spread on Alec’s face.

“And I’m fighting the urge to kiss you right now,” Paul added quietly.

Alec’s smile widened. He took Paul’s hand and they walked to the cottage together.

Paul sat down on the couch and a few minutes later Alec joined him with two cups of tea.

Subconsciously, Paul shuffled a little closer so that their knees rested together.

Silence settled over them.

Paul broke it after many minutes. “I was worried in there.”

Alec looked over at him then.

He still stared down into his cup. “I was worried I wouldn't get out.” A nervous tremble found its way back into his voice. The worry, the fear he had felt in that room came to the surface. “I thought about those stories you hear about people being convicted even though they’re innocent.”

Alec set his cup aside and turned to face Paul. “It wouldn't have come to that. It didn't.” He kept his voice soft.

“But I was worried it might.”

He nodded, his heart felt heavy. “I know, I understand.” He took Paul’s cup from his hands and wrapped his arms around him.

Paul sighed softly. He turned in Alec’s arms and pushed at him to lie down on the couch. He pressed as close as he could, he needed it. He needed the warmth, the comfort, he needed to feel Alec close.

He rubbed soothing circles on Paul’s shoulders and held him tight.

“I wonder…” Paul said quietly, his face pressed into Alec's shoulder. “Are we weird for enjoying that?”

Alec's heart twinged. “No. We aren't.”

“But-”

He cupped Paul's face in his hands and brought it up so they were eye to eye. “We didn't do anything wrong. Not everyone understands it but that doesn't mean it’s wrong.”

A frown creased the skin between Paul’s eyebrows. “But it’s weird, isn't it? That we get off on something like that?”

Alec sighed. “Maybe… I don't know.” He made a frustrated noise. “It's different from what most people like.” He tried to put his thoughts into words, he wanted to reassure Paul. “What matters, I think, is that we both consented, we both enjoyed it.”

Slowly, Paul nodded. He looked at Alec for a while, taking in his face, his soft expression, the freckles on his cheeks, his beautiful warm brown eyes. “I love you.”

A smile broke out on Alec's face. He caressed Paul's cheek. Happiness bloomed in his chest. “Love you, too.”

Paul made a soft noise.

He couldn't help it, couldn't stop himself. He raised his second hand to the side of Paul's face and pulled him into a kiss.

With a soft hum, Paul leaned into it and slid his hands up Alec’s sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
